Aschsenland
The United Kingdom of Sebeolslavia and Dubeolslavia '''(also known as '''the Uxsidy '''or '''Aschsenland/'Achsenland') is a small country located near the United Kingdom. It has two states: Marieshire (internally Sebeolslavia) and Nooklandshire (internally Dubeolslavia), with the former the only active region in the country. Etymology The name came from an old name of the country (The United Slavic Kingdom of Sebeolslavia and Dubeolslavia, or USKSD) which was then horribly transliterated into German (Aschsen) as an attempt to try and match it with the local name of the Saxony (Sachsenland). History Pre-2010 The small island country was made on an artificial island west of England by Matt Adrian P Sugui. It was initially so small that the British and the Irish didn't notice the island until 2018 when it was forced to be under HM Queen Elizabeth's Dominions. Hidden years (2011-2016) The nation went through numerous internal changes that the nation itself redacted that information for confidentiality. Providence Wars (2017-2019) First (2018) The first war was caused by a misunderstanding of the country's then-current constitution. At this time the country was known as Caelorussia and as the Union of Socialist Mutualist Republics. This caused an uprising in what was located in Western Nooklandshire (or the Resting Boulder or Restingbouldershire) and disrupted normal internal operations for only a day, as the revolting territory was immediately stopped by the ever-powerful socialist government at that time. Then Restingbouldershire was temporarily barricaded from the rest of the nation. Second (2018) British forces found out the island and tried to contact Matt for the claiming of the island in exchange of £10,000,000. Matt rejected the offer and threatened the entire monarchy with its currently-developing military programme. Then the British threw a hissy fit and warred with the nation. The British won and Matt reluctantly sold the island for £10M while keeping its government intact, forming a protectorate Transition to monarchy When Star Butterfly-Sugui rose to power the nation decided to praise UK for its contribution to lots of nations even though it wrecked some of them, like the United States. So the nation was changed to an absolute monarchy and her flag was hilariously similar to most Nordic countries (some greyscale Norwegian flag) but has a white band on the right of it. Star Butterfly was then sent to severe death-like coma after being in a protest with the Nooklandshire citizens about their concern of the LGBTQ+ (mostly male homosexuals) and the art community. Ma. Isabelle C. Sugui, the Homosexual Pseudomonarch (what the nation calls a drag king consort) at the time, instead rose to power with her pansexual wife Mundae Alexandria M. Sugui, or Soo Moon-di, who currently has novel coronavirus. The Asset Plot (July 2019 to 31 October 2019) Another civil war ensued because of the same misunderstanding of the country's use of military forces and her constitution, and also because the Queen's daughter Princess Ma. Isabelle C. Sugui Jnr was allegedly bombed one night, and that the whole of Western Marieshire was blamed for it. The territory that revolted this time was dangerously close to the powerhouse state of the nation: the Marie Midlands (in between Northwestern Marieshire/EPZ and Southwestern). It took what felt like 3 years (3 months) to fight this war. The war ended when Isabelle Jnr woke up from her undisturbed sleep, meaning that the heated debate was essentially meaningless. In an interview, Isabelle Jnr said that she didn't even feel the explosion since she was in deep aftersex - that time when the brain produces dopamine to make the body high for some time. That meant she was basically high during the whole explosion. Present day (2020) Star recovered from comatose and was able to go back to the constitution. She was then demoted to Pseudomonarch, some kind of consort and president/prime minister hybrid, making Isabelle the Queen of Aschsenland indefinitely. Coronavirus entered the nation but was immedaitely averted anyway. They also changed the flag to a flag branded with the Union Jack of the UK. Climate It depends on the climate of the UK. However, they have made ways to make summer hotter than 25 degrees, like seeding the clouds with a diffusing agent (mostly water) used to immediately make the clouds, or visible water vapour, melt away when in contact Media and miscellaneous information Aschsenland runs a single monopoly called the Fonder-Sierra-Caisson-Ludum Microsystems Corporation. It handles virtually everything in the nation, such as schools, telly and even accidents & emergency services. It was originally privatised until 5 January. FSCL has a television station named the 'Imparja Interactive Television Network,' named after its interactive television service being enabled even during the day, and it being based off of Nine Network Australia's affiliate Imparja Television. (Interactive television is usually used for stations that shut down in the night to provide nighttime news and updates around the world for nighttime workers. An example is teletext) Aschsenland's age of consent is 16, the legal age in the UK. Education Aschsenland only has one school, namely the University of West Marieshire (coincidentally named like the University of North Lancashire in the UK), but its almost-100 campuses are sporadically spread throughout the country, possibly making up for the fact that this is the only school in Aschsenland. It has an education system similar to UK's however its one major difference is that children and/or faculty can promote or demote themselves at will, giving them freedom to let them students and faculty go back to a previous level or help other students. It has many levels: * Nursery Playgroup * Standard Playgroup * First form (Preparatory Playgroup and 1st Grade) Peppa's Form * Second form (2nd and 3rd Grade) Nostalgic Form * Third form (4th, 5th and 6th) Curiosity Form * Fourth form (7th and 8th) Depressing Form * Fifth form (9th and 10th) Juniors and Seniors * Sixth form (11th and 12th) Preparatory Form * Legal-age Education Form (College Preparatory) * Seventh form (College year I and II) Legal Form * Eighth form (College III and IV) Happy Form * Student-Teacher Form (Doctorate level) Despite it being a semi-Catholic school, sexual intercourse normally happens in the school, due to it actually having specific locations other than the restroom and the breastfeeding rooms to 'do it.' However, if a couple has over 10 years in their age gap (aka a 12th and 3rd grader) then they would be sanctioned to paedophilia. Depression Talks is a valid subject available in forms 5 to 8, and a related test about this subject will be offered before promoting to Student-Teacher (like some sort of psychology test). Influences from other territories Aschsene '' See also: Aschsene Hangeul'' Aschsene is an experimental language in the country. It is a mess of: * English (for most of its sentence structure, words and some of the letters from 2020 onward) * Korean (for the adjective and/or possessive indicators (e.g. -imnidaem means their as a possessive indicator or they're ''as an adjective indicator) and the base for the Aschsene Hangeul script) * Filipino (for some words, mostly colour names (e.g. luntianmnidae <- luntian, or green)) * Russian (for most of the letters and some swear words (e.g. blyat or yobannyj, both of which means ''fuck)) * Greek (for some of the letters; until 2019) * Japanese (for pronouns (e.g. watashiwam is I am; omaewam is you are. ''The sole exception is nashawam which is from the Russian pronoun ''nasha ''which means ''we)) Trivia * Aschsenland, even if it is far away from Asia, has some SM malls in the country, the most prevalent being SM Centre EPZ Premier. ** However, it doesn't have the signature SM Supermarket store in the mall, but instead has the Sierra-Sunny Quality Supermarket in place of it. Surprisingly enough it retains the SM Store. * Crime rate is essentially 0% in the country. That is because most of the actions in the country weren't even considered as crimes at all (including murdering the Queen) because the nation has the ability to resurrect people. ** More recently the 2019 Novel coronavirus (written as novelcoronavirus in the kingdom) has entered the territory and affected Pseudoconsort Soo Moon-di (preferably Mun-di or Mundi) but hasn't been spreading further due to said technology. * This might be the only country so far that allows commoners to interact with the monarch without authorisation, even if it's sexual. ** Queen Soo Yeo-ul (or Isabelle)'s reason for this is for tourism. This somehow mirrors the reaction of tourists towards Royal Guards since they were standing guard outside the Palaces all across the UK (e.g. Buckingham Palace or House of Westminster) doing absolutely nothing but marching and making sure that there were no threats to whoever is inside the Palace literally all year round and hence they were more like eye candies (or sweets) rather than actual protection for the (British) Queen. Their bearskin hats and colourful suits seem to make the tourists think like that. * With the radically different educational system, that meant that students can go back as far as playgroup, making demotion threats by parents (e.g. 'I'm going to send you back to kindergarten!') literally possible in this country. ** With that being said, playgroup students can also skip to Student-Teacher (with the LA and DT tests).